crescenteclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Kumori
A black and red fox who always wears a white suit. She posesses cyrokinesis and umbrakinesis, but neither are as potent as her ability to manipulate dreams. Kumori is not very prone to showing emotions unless she is around people she cares about and trusts - and even in these instances, it is very rare. __TOC__ Before Death Not much is known about Kumori's life before death. This is mostly, however, because she has trouble remembering it. Kumori's previous life all but faded from her memories when she died, except for some key details. They were as follows- #The fact that she dated Hex, and they had been dating for quite some time. #She was the lead singer in a band called "Sweet Dreams". Her bandmates were Svent, the guitarist, Hex, the basist, and Tycoon, or just Ty, the drummer. #She also worked as a realtor. #She was friends with a white and green dingo named Normi. #Hex cheated on her with Normi, which caused the two to get into an argument. #Said argument ended with them killing one another. #Her family members - father, mother, her two half brothers (Joe and Slash, father's side) and her half sister (Shard, mother's side). #A vauge memory of her appearance before she died. She has a photo somewhere of it to help her remember better. She also remembers a few other bits and pieces, but how accurate these are is up for debate. Kumori's memory has never been the best regarding her previous life, and she is also prone to forgetting other things about herself. After Death Kumori found herself wandering around as a ghost who could not interact with anything. Weak, frail and lost, she wandered into someone's mind by accident when they were asleep. Seeing their dreams, she boredly decided to try and change them to something a bit more scary - much to her surprise, she could. The person's fear, also to her surprise, helped her grow a little bit stronger. She decided to do this to other people, to see the extent of these newfound abilities. Kumori found that negative emotions such as fear, anger and sadness made her stronger, and while she gave people nightmares she could restore her strength. It was during the day, however, that she found herself being called by a soothing voice... Meeting Lucy Kumori found herself possessing the body of a woman in purple robes and looking in the face of her ex, the very one who had killed her. No sooner than he opened his mouth to speak, she slammed a fist into his face, sending him flying into the wall. She stepped out of Lucy's body to beat him up some more, but Lucy pulled her back to stop her. Kumori, shocked at the fact that Lucy was actually touching her, let her ex be, and he ran off. Kumori didn't know what to think about Lucy - not only was this person touching her, but she found her to be attractive as well. She asked Lucy if she'd like some company for the rest of the day - Lucy said she would like that. Meeting Smog One day, while in a park (because isn't that where everything happens nowadays?), Kumori ran into a being who seemed to be formed from black smoke. He called himself Smog, and the two became fast friends, both finding that they had several things in common and enjoyed each other's company. What really pulled them together, though, was the fact that they joined forces to torment the King of Awesome (an arrogant green hedgehog), and worked brilliantly as a team. The two began hanging out, trolling the fuck out of the general population and overall being complete assholes to everyone. It wasn't long before they were basically best friends. Category:Characters Category:Characters by Shard